The Return of an Old Friend
by CrazyTay
Summary: Five years have passed since the duel that changed Atem and Yugi's life. Both miss the other but the odds of reuniting seem slim to impossible. The only way, is if the sorceress Ishinami can think of a plan, and if Atem can admit his feelings to Yugi in time. What happens when this confession is also the only way to prevent eternal world chaos? Rates T to be safe.
1. Epilogue

**This is just an idea, you know me and yoai lol**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Five years had past since the ceremonial duel, and Atem felt lonlier than ever. He was always busy ruling Egypt, but that didn't disguise his pain in the least. He missed his friends. He missed Joey, with his sarcasm and clever humor. Tristen with his level head. Tea with her kind heart and Grampa Muto who was wise. WHo he missed most, however, was Yugi.

He would naturally miss his most cherished friend. He was the other half of his soul. Even now, when he had his own body again. He felt... empty without Yugi. His head was quiet and he often found himself thinking a question, and expecting an answer. It was frustrating and annoying. He may sound odd and out of his mind, but he needed another voice inside his head. He needed Yugi!

Atem sighed softly and closed his eyes, picturing his young friend. He had thought of him often, and unfortunately, the image of their departing was the one that was the strongest in his mind. Yugi crying and mourning was all that he could think of. As the years passed, it only became worse. His ruling wasn't suffering from his pain, so no one took notice. He felt completely alone.

That is, he _assumed_ no one noticed.

Ishinami, a great sorceress who's job was to ensure the Pharaoh never left again, saw the deep pain he was concealing. This would not do. If his pain overrules his judgement, something could happen to him. She needed a plan to give the Pharaoh what he needs, while giving this Yugi what _he_ needs. This proved to be a difficult task. They clearly belonged in their own worlds, but such laws can always be worked around. She just needed time, and a lot of planning.

However, she feared the first, was not on her side. The Pharaoh grew lonlier and darker as the time moved on, and she feared he was beginning to forget everything he learned from his experiances with his friends. Then he would become a dark ruler once again.

That was why she was here now. The Pharaoh was standing on the balcony of his palace, the cool, night air blowing through his dark hair. Ishinami stood next to him and said, "What a peaceful night."

The Pharaoh jumped in surprise before he quickly regained his composure, "Yes it is."

Ishinami allowed concern to show on her dark face. Her gold eyeliner and golden lips glittered in the nearby torchlight. She was beautiful, but the Pharaoh didn't even notice.

"Something is troubling you Pharaoh," It wasn't a question.

He merely closed his eyes, "I am fine thank you."

She took his hand gently, offering a smile, "Pharaoh," She shook her head, but didn't let go of his hand.

He seemed to notice this, because he grew very uncomfortable and pulled his hand back slowly, "I-"

Ishinami laughed heartily, "Oh you mistook my gesture Pharaoh. I do not have affectionate feelings for you, so you needn't worry. In fact, I think I may be able to help you with your problem," She leaned against the pillar, waiting for the meaning to sink in.

The Pharaoh's dark eyebrows narrowed, his amythest eyes almost untrusting, "What problem?"

She smiled softly, "The one called Yugi. You miss him."

His eyes widened and he shifted, "What do you mean?"

She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Come now Pharaoh, you know of my power. It is my duty to ensure you have a happy life. I can detect your emotions, and I am smart enough to understand. No one will judge your feelings. This land knows well enough what it's like without you. Now, once again. Do you want me to help you?"

He folded his lean arms and thought a moment, "What kind of _help_ are you offerring Ishinami?"

She revealed her necklace, a simple leather sting with a glowing, blue gem, "If you wish, I can send you back to his world for a while. In the meantime, I will form a plan that will allow you to be with him without doing harm. During this time, I think it would be a good idea to tell young Yugi how you feel."

Atem knew he should be more cautious, _especially_ as of late. There are many in his land who do not trust him, and wish to rebel against him, but the thought of seeing Yugi, and possibly being with him, clouded his judgment.

"Tell me more of this plan."

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

It was late in the afternoon at the game shop, and Yugi was dusting some shelves, that really didn't need it. He was still the undefeated champion, and the King of Games, but he still found plenty of time to help his Grandpa. He had grown to Joey's height in the five years since his dear friend left them, and a lot of other things had changed as well. Not only with himslef, but with the people around him. Joey had found Mai soon after the Ceremonial Duel and eventually convinced her to go out with him. They were now married, and on their honeymoon in Jamaica. Tea had gone to America to dance just like her dream when they met up in that diner. Tristen was dating Serenity and the two were taking things oddly slow. Duke wasn't happy about it at first, but he eventually came to terms with it. Kaiba was still as sucsessful as ever, still doing everything he can to make his little brother happy. Everyone had found their place. Everyone had moved on.

Except Yugi.

He had grown into a handsome young man, or so people say. His eyes had formed less of a half circle, and more like the shape of his former companion. He never developed the blond highlights that teh Pharaoh had in his hair, but that was just fine with Yugi. To him, the less he resembled the Pharaoh the better. He still couldn't look in the mirror without feeling the agonizing pain of his loss. They had shared a body, and at times, he almost wondered if they shared a mind as well. They were a team, two halves of one soul. It made no sense to not be together.

Wait, did he just think _together?_

_No Yugi, you can't think like that! Even if there was a physical way to be with him, it would never happen! So give up!_

Even with his personal scoldings, he knew he would always feel a shred of hope that he could at least see Atem again. It had been five years, why can't he forget and move on like everyone else? He resisted the urge to toss the dust rag to the floor and stomp out like an immature little kid. He's twenty now, so he should act like it.

"Yugi what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go off and have fun!" Grandpa Muto shouted behind the boxes he was carrying down the stairs. Yugi quickly took the boxes from him, surprised by their weight. His Grandpa hadn't had the best back lately.

"I have plenty of fun spending time with you."

"Oh Yugi. It's an embarassment for a twenty year old man to hang around such an old man so often. Go be with people your own age. Meet some girls, have fun."

Yugi offered a very fake smile, "No thanks Grandpa. I'm not intersted in girls."

Grandpa Muto smiled mischeviously, "Then go find some handsome young men to talk to," He laughed heartily at his own joke and walked away to the back room.

Yugi shook his head, _I only want one._ However, his Grandpa didn't know of his affection toward the Pharaoh. He had told his Grandpa that the reason for his sulky behavior was because he'd lost half of his soul. It was a good enough explanation for him. Yugi wished every day, that that was the only reason.

The bell rang, announcing that someone had entered the store. Yugi looked up from the boxes of cards only when a woman spoke.

"Yugi Muto?"

He looked up, but forgot to say his response when he saw her. She was... beautiful!  
Her hair was pulled up to the top of her head and fell down to her waist in a silky, black waterfall. Her fiery, golden eyes seemed bored, and so was her stance. She wore black jeans and knee high, high- heeled boots. over her velvet shirt was a black leather jacket.

It seemed they had similar taste in clothing, perhaps they will get along.

Yugi just realized that he still hadn't said anything and tried not to blush, "Yes I am Yugi Muto."

A small smile touched her red lips, "I am Senetii Willnook. I have been told that you are considered the King of Games. Care for a duel?"

Yugi resisted the urge to sigh, "I am quie busy at the moment."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, showing her emerald- green eyeshadow, "I have been told your voice was... deeper. Although I have been told it is squeaky by some."

It was true, his voice had gone past the squeaking stage, but it wasn't quite as deep as the Pharaoh's, "Well, different perspectives I guess. It was squeaky when I was fifteen, that's all I know."

Her smile widened a bit and her golden eyes expressed humor, "Well, when you aren't busy," She fised in her pocket and literally slapped down a card onto the counter, "Look me up."

Before Yugi could even pick up the card, she turned on her heel and left. Her hair moving in waves behind her.

The card was simple; white with golden letters that gave her name, and a phone number. Yugi wasn't sure if he would ever call it, but he stuck it in his back pocket just in case.

"Who was that Yugi?" Grandpa Muto set another box down beside the first one.

"It was just a duelist looking for some competition."

His Grandpa put his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating two feet shorter than him, "And the reason you aren't out there dueling this eprson is?"

Yugi smiled and started to unpack the boxes, "Because I'm helping you. I'll duel her later."

"Oh, it's a her? This is getting better all the time."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a smile, _Well, she _was _pretty._


	2. Birthday Plans

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Yugi, please. I must!"

"No Pharaoh! You can't! Don't do it!"

"I must, I'm sorry."

Yugi was five feet away from the edge of a cliff, where Atem was about to jump off. Yugi had no idea why, but it didn't matter. All he cared about was stopping him.

"Pharaoh, I'm here for you! Please just tell me what's wrong!" He begged, daring to take a single step closer. A single tear escaped Atem's amythist eyes and he smiled. He smiled!

"I must do this Yugi. For you."

"I- I don't understand!" Yugi took another hesitant step closer, but that was a grave mistake.

"Goodbye Yugi," Then he jumped.

"Pharaoh, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi shot up in his bed, still shouting. Perspirations dripped from his nose, and he was panting. His pyjamas and hair were damp. He tried to calm his breathing, but it was a great difficulty. The nightmare was so real! He could see every detail of the Pharaoh's face, every line. Even the small glint of his golden crown and jewlery. It was too real for his liking. How can he remember the Pharaoh so well? He wanted so despereately to forget. Why can't he forget?

Yugi looked at the clock and decided there was no point in falling back asleep. He didn't want to chance having that dream again anyway. He no longer needed to wear the school uniform, so he chucked the purple jacket and slacks..He now wore black jeans and black leather jacket. He still wore the leather collar, it was like a signature to him. His neck felt naked without it.

It wasn't quite time, but Yugi decided to head to work anyway. He needed something to do, and the extra hours couldn't hurt. He locked his door and walked quickly down the apartment stairs to the parking area. He had to admit, his bike wasn't the most impressive thing in the world, but it was a way to get around. He hopped on, kicked it to life and zoomed down to Kaiba Corp. Some time after the Ceremonial Duel, Kaiba told Yugi that he could use an 'adequate' duelist to keep things going at Kaiba Corp while he worked on the theme parks with Mokuba. It wasn't bad money and the work was pretty easy, so he took the job. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy now. People were trying to take Kaiba Corp down, and now it was Yugi's job to hold it up. However, the chaos should prove a great distraction from his pain and the recent nightmare.

He parked his bike in the usual employee garage and walked up to his office quickly, changing into the professional suit Kaiba had picked out for him. It was black with a purple tie, so it fit his style more than Kaiba's usual choice of white.

The second Yugi sat down at his desk the phone rang. He sighed as he picked it up, time to start the day.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

Mr. Muto was standing on a stool wiping down his back windows when the bell rang, "Just a moment!" He called out, climbing down.

"Oh that's alright, I know my way around anyway."

The familiar voice took Mr. Muto off guard. He wasn't expecting to hear it, and was almost sure he heard wrong. He walked to the front and saw no one, which was odd, although, he did sense a presence.

"Guess who!" Two hands covered his eyes and the familiar voice spoke again. Mr. Muto chuckled and spoke.

"One doesn't forget his student so easily. How have you been Joey?"

Joey stepped out, wearing his usual smile, "You don't think I'd miss my pal's birthday now do ya?"

Mr. Muto raised an eyebrow, "But Yugi's birthday isn't for ten days."

Joey shrugged, leaning against the wall, "Mai wanted to get back to the house and prepare a little in advance. Tea said she'll be flying in soon, so I have to go to pick her up from the airport. Just wanted to swing by and say hi to my favorite teacher."

Mr. Muto chuckled and shook his head, "I'd hope I was your only master."

Joey laughed and waved as he walked out, "See ya around gramps. Hey, don't tell Yugi I'm in town, Tea wants to sutprise him the night before his birthday with all of us."

Mr. Muto nodded, "Your secret's safe with me."

_It will be good for him to have his friends around,_ He thought to himself before he returned to his shop.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

Yugi had recieved a call from his Grandpa that there was an emergency at the shop. He sounded off and Yugi was worried something had happened. He parked his bike in front of the store and rushed into the shop, expecting monsters or enemies, or some form of dark magic. However, it was too dark for him to know what was going on.

"Grandpa, are you there?"

There was nothing.

He stepped out and was about to call again when a sudden light came on with the word "_Surprise!_"

Yugi jumped then laughed with surprise, then smiled. Everyone was there! Tea was holding a large chocolate cake with twenty one candles, her long braid over her shoulder. Joey was standing with his arm around Mai, who was wearing an olive colored party dress. Tristen was behind Serenity, with his arms around her. Even Duke was there, the only person who hadn't changed at all.

"You guys, I don't know what to say!"

Tea laughed and held the cake out, "Mak a wish, quickly before my arms fall off."

Yugi thought a moment and knew there was only one thing he wished for. Just as he blow out the candles, the door opened and everyone fell silent.


	3. Unexpected Guest

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

No one said a word. No one even moved. It was as if the air itself had frozen in shock. Yugi didn't exactly blame it, because none of them had been expecting this party guest. No one had ever thought they would see this face again. Well, technically they saw this face every day, but that wasn't the point. The point was, Yugi's twenty first birthday wish had come true, the moment he blew out the candles.

Then he came to his senses. This can't be him. Atem was gone. This is a trick, or a joke, or just a look alike. Either way, it was cruel of fate to do this to him.

Yugi finally found his voice and shocked everyone when he spoke, "Can we help you?"

The stranger appeared hurt and confused. He walked closer to Yugi and there appeared to be the beginning of tears ion his eyes, "You know who I am don't you?" There was obvious pleading in his voice. It broke Yugi's heart because there was no one else on earth who had a voice like that.

He nodded, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes as Atem gently wrapped his arms around him. Then the intensity of seeing the other was so strong that there was nothing gentle about the embrace. The two were clinging to eachother for dear life. It felt to Yugi as if a hole in his heart had been filled for the first time in five years. He finally felt whole.

"I- How- When... _Pharaoh_!"

They were still locked in the embrace, and Yugi felt Atem nod against his shoulder, "I know Yugi. It has been a long time, and there is much to explain," He pulled back, resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face as well, "I'm glad I didn't miss your birthday. You've changed so much. you're so tall and ha-" He cut himself off looking in another direction.

Yugi didn't notice. He was too busy observing Atem. His skin was still dark, which was odd because he was normally pale in this world. He was wearing a white T-shirt and plain jeans. He was still a little bit taller than Yugi, but not by much.

Yugi just noticed that they were alone in the room. Their need for privacy must have been obvious to the others. Yugi was greatful for this, because he was overwhelmed. He didn't know if he should talk to Atem, or just sit in silence and accept what was happening. He decided to make small talk, asking Atem unimportant things about their dayly routines and what they have been doing through the years. They talked about these things until Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Pharaoh, I've gotta ask. How did you get here?"

Atem smiled softly, wishing he could at least take Yugi's hand, "A sorceress sent me here. I don't know how much time I will be here, but she said she will find a way for us to... spend more time together," He knew he had to tell Yugi about his feelings, and that the sooner he did the better, but he most certainly wasn't ready. Not now, and not fairly soon either.

Yugi's face lit up with excitement, "Really?"

Atem nodded, absentmindedly brushing a blond hair from Yugi's face. When he realized what he just did, he panicked, "I think we should find your friends. It is your birthday after all."

Yugi reluctantly agreed, and they both found everyone in the back of the shop talking amongst themselves. When everyone was back to the front of the shop, more questions were answered, some awkward half hugs, and handshakes. There wasn't a soul in the room who wasn't awkward. The air was so thick Yugi wanted to try to take the cake knife to it, just to see if it would cut.

Yugi was pulled aside by his Grandpa while Atem was busy talking to Joey, Tera and Tristen, "Are you alright, I know this is a huge shock for you, it certainly is for me."

Yugi nodded, but wasn't so sure he was completely alright. He felt lightheaded and confused, but he didn't want to worry his Grandpa for it.

"Well, since it''s technically the night before your birthday, everyone except for Tristen and Serenity want to take you out tomorrow. It's a tradition you know, to go to the bar on your twenty first, and I don't want any excuses young man."

Yugi laughed but agreed, even though all he could picture himself doing for the rest of his life was talking to and spending time with Atem. Now that that was a possibility, he wasn't sure what the future looked like to him now.

After everyone had left and said their goodbyes, Yugi led Atem out to his bike. They both blushed when they realized how close they would have to sit together on the ride to Yugi's apartment, but neither said anything on the matter. When they walked into the apartment, Yugi felt awkward, "Um, it's not exactly palace material but-"  
Atem smiled softly, "It's perfect. It suits you," He observed the small living space quickly. Yugi's taste hadn't changed at all. It was small, but homey. there was a medium sized living room with a small kitchen space attached to it. There were two doors that were side by side, down a small hallway. Atem assumed one was a bedroom the other was a restroom.

They sat on Yugi's _very_ small loveseat, which Yugi thought was ironic, and talked some more. In fact, it wasn't long before Yugi saw that it was three in the morning.

"Woah, I think we both should get some sleep. Grandpa's forcing me into a real twenty first birthday party," He laughed and led Atem to his room, when he realized a small problem.

Atem noticed this right away and offered to sleep on the floor. Yugi joked saying, "Can't two grown men share one bed?"

In truth, it would be awkward, abd Yugi was afraid Atem would think he's weird for suggesting it, but the thought of sleeping next to him was too tempting to pass up.

Atem surprised him be smiling and nodding, "I suppose they can."

Atem had been sent with some of his wealth from his world, and had the sense to buy clothes, so that wasn't a problem. What he didn't tell Yugi, was how hard it was to not bolt for the game shop and barge right in. At the moment, it was worth the wait. He changed into a tank top and sleeping shorts. When he returned to the room, Yugi hadn't yet put his night shirt on. He had seen Yugi shirtless before, but that was before he had filled out. His muscles were lean as if he spent a huge amount of time in the gym. He did actually work out, another distraction, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. When he slipped his shirt on, Atem turned away so he wouldn't notice his staring. They both glanced at the bed, as if silently daring the other to crawl under the covers first. It had been a long day, and they were bth tired, but their hearts were pounding and they were so nervous.

"Umm I guess we should call it a night now," Yugi said nervously, he crawled under the covers, feeling so awkward he almost wanted to crawl into a hole instead.

The mattress shifted behind him and now there were two stiff bodies in the bed. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to relax, but he simply couldn't. The situation wasn't really different for Atem. They lie like that for an hour, before Atem decided this wasn't working. He whispered Yugi's name, ad hearing nothing, crawled out of bed and headed to the couch. That way, they both got at least some sleep. At least, that was the theory.

Yugi was in fact awake. He felt almost heart broken, wondering if he had put Atem on the spot and made him feel uncomfortable. Atem didn't sleep because his mind was spinning about thoughts of Yugi.

When Yugi finally got out of bed and dressed, he hesitated to walk out. When he did, it was with a stiff back. He couldn't bring his eyes up from the floor. Atem was sitting on the couch and noticed Yugi was upset. He stood up instantly, "Yugi what's wrong?"

He offered a fake smile and said, "Nothing."

Atem lifted his chin up with disapproval, "You didn't sleep. What is wrong Yugi? Tell me."

Yugi shook his head and moved to the door, "The boss expects to see me for a few today... do you want to see him or would you rather stay here?"

Atem resisted the urge to sigh, "I don't see the point in meeting your boss."

Yugi almost smiled, "You already know him. Although, he'll probably demand you two duel the second he sees you."

It took Atem a moment before he understood, "You work for Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi nodded with another fake smile. Atem noticed both and unthinkingly moved to hug him softly, "Yugi, please tell me what's wrong."

Yugi shook his head and reluctantly pulles away, "It's me. I just need to figure things out."

Atem promised himself that he would bring it up later. He wasn't particuarly excited to see Kaiba, but he didn't want to let Yugi out of his sight. They rode awkwardly to Kaiba Corp and took the short elevator ride to the top floor with a thick, awkward tension between them. Yugi didn't need to change into his suit, because it was just a short meeting. When he walked into his office, Kaiba was wearing his usual white coat and green shirt. He didn't look happy.

"What is it Kaiba?" They never spoke formally when it was just them. It felt odd to both, so they made an unspoken agreement to speak formally only in meetings.

"Listen Yugi, I don't have much time so I will only say this once. There's a strange magic going on that my machines are picking up that is similar to the monster outbreak before. I want you to pay attention, because you might have to deal with something like before. I'm not fond of helping you, but no world means no business, so I'm warning you."

Yugi nodded, hoping there was something wrong with the machines. He didn't want to deal with more problems with the world.

Kaiba waved his hand in dismissal. Atem had stayed outside the door so Kaiba wouldn't start anything. As they walked out, Yugi told Atem what Kaiba told him. This seemed to worry the Pharaoh greatly.

"This doesn't sound right. I hope it's only the magic of me coming here that is alerting Kaiba, but I doubt it."  
Yugi nodded in agreement. At the moment, he couldn't be worring about this. He needed to get ready for his party.

When they returned to the apartment, Yugi said he was headed to change. The second the door closed he picked up his pillow and screamed into it. This wasn't supposed to be a day full of frustration and annoyance. This was supposed to be fun, a new start. Fate hated him, he just knew it. He needed to work off some steam. He needed to fight.

He needed to duel.

He found his pants from the previous day and found Senetii's card. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the numbers. It rang twice before the bored voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Senetii Willnook?"

"Who's asking?"

Yugi almost smiled, "Yugi Muto."

"He could almost hear the small smile play on her red lips, "Then yes this is she. What provoked this call?"

"Uh you know, not too busy today, thought I'd make time for a duel," He was going for funny and friendly, but he sounded almost like he was begging.

"I always have time for a duel. Just name the time and place."

Yugi thought a moment, thinking of places, "How about the park nearby?"

"Done."

The annoying buzz told him that she had hung up.

Yugi stared at the phone a moment before he shook his head and searched fro his duel disk and deck. They were deep in his closet. He hadn't used them in months. He emerged from the room to find the Pharaoh talking to a spirit of a woman.

"You haven't much time Pharaoh, you must tell him soon. I know it is difficult, but it must be done."

Atem sighed heavily, "It's complicated."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She only disappeared.

Yugi felt like an intruder when he spoke, "I'm headed to the park for a duel."

Atem didn't jump or act surprised at all, "May I join you?"

This was surprising, because Yugi was sure there was some sort of wall between them, and now he wanted to know who Atem had to tell something to. He nodded and they walked out of the apartment in silence.


	4. First Date?

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**This chapter may promote drama, and I'm going to try to add some action as well. Just review and tell me what you want to see in this story, as always I will take requests.**

Senetii was waiting on a bench with the latest duel disk on her arm. When she saw Yugi she raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had a tan twin."

Yugi smiled, which was actually real, "He's not, he's actually my mentor," It wasn't a lie, but it didn't feel completely truthful either.

She nodded and stood up, readying her deck, "I am not your usual cocky opponent. I will not scream about how I will crush you. I will only say I will do my best, and wish to test my skills by battling the best."

Yugi nodded, still smiling, which Atem didn't particuarly care for, "I admire that. Let's duel!"

They both fought hard, and it was a very close match, but as expected, Yugi won. Senetii smiled and courtsied, "What an amazing challenge. I have never had such fun in a duel!" Her smile was small, but Yugi could tell it was real by the look in her eyes. Her eyes were so captivating it was unreal.

"Yes Yugi, you both did very well," Atem placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder proudly, making Yugi blush. Senetii lookes the other way a moment before saying, "I would like to get to know you better Yugi Muto. I could use a friend who is as passionate about Duel Monsters as I am."

Yugi nodded with a warm smile, "I'd like that."

"Tomorrow at four? I always go to asmall diner called the Lucky Noodle. If you have time," She shrugged, "Being so busy and all," She waved as she walked the other way, "See you around King of Games."

Yugi waved back even though she couldn't see it, "I think I should go. She's very pretty."

Atem panicked, but only said, "You should be preparing for your party."

Joey had chosen the bar. Everyone was there, even Tristen. He didn't want to come, but Serenity forced him. Tristen would much rather have been with her, and it was obvious. The bar was kareoke, and Tea was an exceptional singer. Everyone tried to get the birthday boy to sing, but he didn't budge. They even tried to force Atem up there, but he was just as stubborn. Somehow, Joey and Tristen ended up doing their victory dance on stage which embarassed Tea to no end. Yugi hardly noticed. He was too busy watching Atem. He acted off since the Duel and it unnerved Yugi. Why would he be upset about him going on a date? Yugi didn't particuarly find Senetii attractive, but he needed to do something to get his heart off of the Pharaoh, so why was he acting this was about it? By the end of the night, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He called it a night and headed home. Atem followed without word and they sped off to the apartment. Yugi didn't say anything as he changed into his pygamas. Let Atem sleep where he wishes. Before hewent to bed however, a light tap on the door stopped him.

"Come in."

Atem stepped inside the room, still fully clothed, "Yugi, I can't help but sense that you are angry with me."

Yugi sighed softly. It seemes Atem still knows him better than anyone, "It's me actually. I wasn't being smart last night. I know my suggestion made you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry. Let's just get some sleep tonight."

Atem shook his head, "I wasn't uncomfortable Yugi, I... I can't explain it," He looked away then gave Yugi a quicky hug, "Enjoy your date tomorrow," Then walked out.

Yugi was so confused he just wanted to throw something. Atem wasn't like this before. Could he realy have changed _this_ much in the past five years? Yugi tried to put it out of his mind for now and collapsed onto his bed. The moment he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

Ishinami was pacing her chamber, racking her brain for a way to help the Pharaoh. They were running out of time and people were rebelling more by the day. She looked through every spell book ,thought of ever technique, and nothing was helpful. She needed a miracle. A _fast_ one.

"Ishinami, you sent for me?" Her mentor, Aunoris was standing at the door. He was very old, and appeared it. He was known as the wisest sorceror the land had ever known. She was very fortunate to have learned from him. Perhaps he could help her now.

"Yes Mentor. I need help."

She explained the situation to him and he sat listening. He stroked his silver mustache while he thought. Ishinami tried to sit patiently, but it was difficult.

"There is one thing you can do, but it will take a lot of preperation, and more time than we have."

_We're doomed._ She thought in hopless despair.

He let a smile that brought a twinkle to his electric blue eyes, That is why we make more time. I will leave that to you, while I prepare the more complex part of the plan," With that, he stood up and left.

Ishinami had no idea how to make more time! This was a rebel!

Wait, a rebel! She needed to hold that back and try to hold off the enemies as long as possible. She knew one thing, she certainly trusts Aunoris to know what he's doing on his end. If only she knew what exactly that was...

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

Yugi was almost nervous as he drove to the Lucky Noodle. He didn't think this was an official date, but as a person who has never been on one, he wouldn't really know. He almost hoped it wasn't, because it's causing a problem with him and Atem. As he stepped off his bike and entered the diner, his mind spun and his body was full of nerves. Senetii was sitting in a corner reading the menu. Her right lage was resting on the left. She was wearing calf high boots and a black dress that came down to her knees. She had her hair up the same way he had seen it before, but her makeup was more casual. Maybe this was her daily look.

Yugi sat in the chair across from her and said, "Looks like you weren't pulling my leg after all."

She glanced over her menu with a slight smile, "Did I give you that impression?"

Yugi laughed nervously, "Not really."

She set her menu down sowly with a business expression on her face, "Yugi, I have to tell you something. I am not who I said I am. I am actually a sorceress in training, and I am supposed to send you a message."

Yugi should have been surprised. Shocked even, but somehow it didn't surprise him in the least, "And that message is?"

She leaned foreward, folding her hands and resting her chin on her hands, "The Pharaoh was sent here to tell you something important. Something that is very difficult to tell you. He has little time and you must not try to force it out of him or it will not happen. My mentor is trying to find a way to give you more time and her mentor is working on an elaborate plan to combine your worlds so you and the Pharaoh can-" She stopped there, cutting herself off. She leaned back and picked up her menu again, "You never heard this. As far as the Pharaoh is concerned, you made a new friend, but you feel nothing towards me," She glanced at me again, "Understand?"

Yugi nodded, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. Her mentor's mentor was trying to combine the two worlds?

"Won't that cause chaos?"

She shook her head, "Part of the plan is to prepare your people and ours. It will take time and a lot of work. All you need to do, is spend as much time with the Pharaoh as possible."

Yugi nodded again, thanked her, and left the diner. As he rode back home, he thought about what he'd just learned. _What is it Atem needs to tell me? And why is it so important?_


	5. Bad News

**Hmm over 90 views and only two reviews :'( come on people, it help tremendously if you tell me what you want to see.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi walked into the apartment with mechanical movements. Atem was leaning against the wall with his back to him. Yugi walked closer to him slowly, hoping he wasn't in the middle of another conversation. He wasn't saying anything, and there was no one else around.

"How was it?" He sounded guarded and almost hurt. It made no sense to Yugi.

He tried to keep the caution out of his voice, but it was difficult, "It was fine. It was just friendly conversation. I might have made a new friend but that's all that will come out of that."

Atem turned around quickly with wide eyes. He quickly composed himself with a smile, "I'm glad you made a new friend Yugi."

Yugi nodded with his own smile, but he had questions and many of them, "Pharaoh, is there really a way the world your spirit had rested and my world can come together?"

Atem placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder and sighed, "I really don't know Yugi. I can only hope that Ishinami knows what she's doing," He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed, "I don't want to live all of eternity rulling the land of the free spirits. Not alone."

Yugi wasn't sure where he was headed with this, and something told him it was important.

Atem suddenly had a deep determination in his eyes that Yugi had never seen before. He placed both hands on his shoulders and was about to speak when everything was suddenly red.

_BOOM!_

Both Yugi and Atem were blown back to the opposite wall from the explosion. Yugi's ears rang and his head felt like a boulder had crashed into it. He had been sheilded from most of the damage by the Pharaoh, but it still hurt beyond the telling of it.

"Wha- what happened?" He choked out. The air was thick with dust and smoke. He couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"I don't know Yugi, but it doesn't appear safe here!" Atem helped Yugi up and was about to head for the door when Yugi turned around. "What are you doing?"

Yugi dug into his closet, "I need something!" He dragged out his duel disk and deck then rushed out of the now burning apartment. They bolted down the stairs, the air thickening by the second. Yugi pushed at the front door but it wouldn't open! He shoved against it as hard as he could but nothing came out of it. Even with Atem's efforts it was pointless. They were trapped! The amount of oxygen in the bulding was less and less. They needed to get out now! And they were running out of time!

Yugi was coughing like a chain smoker and running out of energy quickly. He rushed against the door again, but this time he collapsed to the floor. He couldn't breathe, and Atem wasn't much better off. They were trapped with no where to go! Atem cradled Yugi's unconcious body to his chest, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt, but it wasn't helping much.

_I'm sorry Yugi, I was too late._

A loud crashing noise creeped into Atem's concience. There was some light and the amount of smoke lowered considerably.

"Get up now!" A persistent voice ordered. Atem weakly moved to his feet, trying his best to carry Yugi with almost no strength. The other person helped carry Yugi to a black vehicle with tinted windows. The stranger had a black helmet on and all leather clothes. The body shape and heeled boots said it was a woman who had helped them, but the whole thing screamed, 'Trap'!

The stranger ordered them to get in the back seat. The second she hopped into the driver's seat the car was rolling full speed.

"Are you two alright?" She asked breathlessly.

Atem was fine, it felt like his lungs were still on fire, and his eyes were stinging but he'll live. He checked Yugi, who seemed to be in the asme condition, "Yes we're fine. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. The job isn't done."

"What job?" He asked cautiously. His voice was so scratchy he could barely understand himself, but she seemed to have no trouble.

"I have to keep you safe Pharaoh. You and Yugi. There is a force that is trying to destroy you both in this world, and the land where the free spirits dwell."

_Figures_, He thought. Gods forbid his existence finally be peaceful.

"We're near your old friends' Joey and Mai's house. Can we trust them?"

Atem nodded then said yes. His energy was draining. He was going to pass out any moment. He tried to hold strong as long as he could, but fatigue took over him and he was soon out cold.

When Yugi came to, he was in an unfamiliar place. The room was all cream and chocolate. It smelled of vanilla and oranges. His head and lungs hurt, and he tasted charcoal in his mouth. The room looked vaguely familiar, but when had he seen it? He thought back, looking around the room when it hit him.

"Why am I in Joey's house?"

This was the guest room. It was about the size of what used to be his living room. Did Joey find him? He stood up slowly and walked out of the room. People were talking in hushed voices in the sitting room.

"We need to tell Tristen."

"No, the less people who know the better."

"You clearly don't understand our team. If one is in danger, we all are. That's that!" Joey said defensively. Yugi stepped out and saw Joey, Mai, Atem, and Senetii. Everyone appeared tense and a little afraid. Everyone except for Senetii, who Yugi wasn't sure he trusted at the moment.

"What's going on?" He demanded in a scratchy voice. All heads turned to him and Atem was quickly by his side.

Atem led him to the couch and sat next to him, looking over his face, noting every scratch and bruise. They had both been roughed up pretty badly, but it wasn't anything they hadn't endured before.

Senetii spoke, "You were attacked. I barely reached you in time and the Pharaoh said you can trust these people."

"You're darn right they can trust us!" Joey almost stood up but Mai held him down with a shake of her head. Everyone was tense and silent for a moment before Yugi spoke.

"We need to tell the others."

Senetii shook her head, "The less people we involve the better. The extra weight is dangerous."

"Extra weight?" Joey did stand up this time, clearly furious, "Yugi's gone through everything with us! We always have eachothers' backs and nothing you say can stop us!"

Yugi nodded and so did Atem. Senetii groaned and rubbed her temples, "How many people are we involving here?"

Yugi held up a finger for each person, "Tristen, Tea, Joey, Grandpa, Pharaoh, maybe Serenity and Duke."

Senetii's jaw hardened, "Are you insane?"

Everyone shook their heads and Mai spoke up, "I'm not letting my husband get himself into trouble, that's why I'm going too!"

Senetii let her head fall and sighed, "Fine but make this quick. We depart tomorrow at noon," She stood up and walked out the door with a huff.

No one knew what was going on. All they knew, was that they needed eachother and this was a journey for all of them to face.


	6. More News

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"What do you mean you can't come?" Joey demanded to the phone. He had just called Tristen to tell him what had happened and he agreed quickly. Duke on the other hand, didn't want any part of it.

"This better not be you throwing a lame fit over my sister Duke!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he dialed the game shop's number. His Grandpa picked up on the first ring.

"Yugi?"

"Hey Grandpa. Got a minute?"

Mr. Muto laughed, "Ha! I've got the rest of my life! What do you need?"

Yugi explained the situation quickly. His Grandpa didn't reply right away, and when he did, he sounded hesitant.

"Yugi, listen. I know that this is a journey that is very important to you and the Pharaoh, but this isn't a journey for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Grandpa," He honestly did. His Grandpa wasn't exactly a young man anymore, and his back had certainly seen better days, "I'll call when I know what's going on... if I can."

"Alright. Take care Yugi. Give everyone my best."

"Sure thing. Bye Grandpa."

Yugi hung up with a slight weight on his chest. The only person left to call was Tea. He was about to dial the number when Atem showed up.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yugi felt an odd electric sensation around the Pharaoh lately. After the intense moment that was interrupted by the explosion, things between them were complicated. If only Yugi knew how to bring it up again...

"Yes everything's fine thank you," He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up just before Yugi was about to hang up with a breathless, 'Hello'.

"Hey Tea, it's Yugi."

"Oh hi Yugi. What's up?"

Yugi hesitated, "Uhh, is this a bad time? You sound out of breath."

"Oh no I just finished a jog. My dancing coach says I need to stay in shape. Everything alright? You don't sound too great yourself."

"Uhh yea a lot has happened in the last fourteen hours."

"What do you mean?"

After once again explaining the recent events, Yugi felt a little annoyed from repeating himself. This time, however, he wasn't disappointed.

"Absolutely Yugi. I'm here for you. I'll be there soon I just have to stop by a store really quick."

"Ok, thanks Tea."

Yugi hung up with a sigh of relief. Tea was always the glue that held them together. SHe alse kept Tristen and Joey in line. No matter how old they were, they were still the same people. Of course Joey had Mai to keep him in line, but without Serenity who knew with Tristen.

"Yugi, may I speak with you?" Atem asked from behind him.

Yugi had a sinking feeling that it was about the secret thing he had to tell him but hadn't yet. Yugi was excited, worried and almost relieved to finally know what it was. Yugi was led around a corner when Atem turned around, "Yugi, I sense this is a dangerous journey we will have to face, even more so than the previews ones. Should we really be including our friends in this?"

Yugi felt deflated. He had gotten his hopes up and Atem crushed them, "They're our friends Atem. They need to be by our side. We need them. Why do you try to play this on them every time the going gets tough? You can't do everything alone," He took a firm hold of his shoulder, :You won't have to do this alone," He poured so much meaning into the final sentance there was no way Atem didn't catch it. He turned around and marched back to the others. Tristen had just pulled up anyway.

The next morning, everyone was packed and ready. No one could hold still. Joey and Tristen were the only two of the group who had an appetite. Everyone else didn't even consider food.

Joey looked up from the plate that Yugi was waiting to be gone along with the food, "Mai you need to eat."

She shook her head, "What makes you think I can eat anything right now?" She crossed her arms in a silent challenge.

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Mai you need to eat something because-"

"Okay fine! I'll eat something!" She stomped off to the kitchen to gather some eggs, bacon and toast with jam. No one knew what that was all about except those two, and no one wanted to ask. Tea took Yugi's hand in comfort and smiled, silently telling him that they were all a team and had his back.

Atem was looking out the window when Senetti pulled up in a white family van. She stepped out wearing a deep purple, cropped tank top and black shorts. Her hair was french braided down her back and her make-up was casual. This was very different from her usual style.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked hastily. One look at Mai and she shook her head, "You're wearing too much clothing honey. You'll get a heatstroke where we're going."

Mai wasn't particuarly fond of someone telling her what to do, but a few coaxes from Joey convinced her. Yugi was sure they were headed to Egypt if they had to wear cooler clothes. The van had three rows of seats. Senetti and Tea sat in the front, Joey, Mai and Tristen sat in the middle, and Yugi sat next to Atem in the back. It was awkward, and they weren't talking much. Yugi wanted Atem to tell him what he was supposed to, and Atem wasn't sure if Yugi would want to hear it. Yugi couldn't take it anymore, so he spoke.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hmm?"

Yugi hesitated and Atem sensed it, "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi turned his body so that he was facing the Pharaoh, "You know that you can tell me anything right? No matter how odd, complicated, awkward or rediculous it is. You can tell me anything."

Atem looked out the window and sighed, _Not this time Yugi._

"Yes I know."

Yugi wasn't fooled in the slightest, "What are you hiding from me Atem?"

Atem looked at him with clear surprise and fake innocence, "What do you mean?"

Yugi glared, "You were about to tell me something important before the explosion. What were you going to tell me?" Try to get out of that one!

Atem leaned back with a deep pain in his amythest eyes, "It's complicated Yugi. I need time to tell you, especially now. Please be patient. I will try to tell you as soon as I can. I just need time."

Yugi's annoyance grew with each moment, "Why would you need time to tell me something? It clearly has a lot of importance, so why not tell me now? You know, I think you just don't trust me anymore!"

Atem was taken aback. Why would Yugi think that?

"Yugi no-"

"I've heard eough," Yugi leaned on his window, forcing his tears of frustration and hurt back. He can't cry now! He can't!

As they neared a private jet, Atem placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "i trust you more than anyone else Yugi. Even more than my cousin who has been by my side for the past five years. It's what I must say that I don't trust. I know that doesn't make sense, but when I tell you, you will know."

That took away some of the pain and Yugi even nodded at the Pharaoh. He hated the complications that had built between them in the time they spent apart. He knew there would be some complication on his part because of his feelings, but why can't it stop there? The Pharaoh would never have to know of these feelings, which would hurt Yugi, but at least their friendship wouldn't be damaged. But _no_ fate has other plans!

"We're here. This private jet has plenty of room for everyone and even some privacy," Yugi couldn't be sure, but it looked like she glanced his way as she said that, "We'll arrive in Bali in about ten hours. Welcome aboard!"

It looked a lot like a jet Pegasus would have sent. Is he involved in this? It was larger than the other one and very homey. It didn't feel at all like a plane except for the take off. Yugi took a seat and Tea quickly sat next to him, so there was no talking to Atem for a while.

"So Tea, how's dancing going for you?"

Her eyes lit up and Yugi knew he had said the right thing. For about two hours he listened to her talk about her experiances in America. He had to admit, a lot of them were interesting, but he wanted to be next to Atem more. Mai called Tea over to talk about some girl things, so Yugi was now sitting alone. He looked out the window, but wasn't really paying much attention.

"Enjoying the view?"

Yugi jumped at the sound of Joey's voice. He smiled and nodded. Joey sat next to him a little awkwardly, which stirred up Yugi's curiosity, "So Yug, I've been wantin' to tell you something. It's about Mai."

Yugi nodded again, hoping this wasn't something he _really_ didn't want to know.

"You see she, I mean we... Well... She's-" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll spare you the details, but Mai's pregnant and I'm terrified."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably, "Terrified? Why?"

He looked at Yugi like he said the dumbest thing known to man, "Are you kidding? I don't know how to take care of a kid! What if I'm a terrible father! What if I'm like my ma? What if-"

Yugi cut him off, "Joey, you have been a great big brother for as long as you could. You did everything for Serenity whenever you got the chance. I know you'll be an excellent father!"

Joey's face softened a bit, "You really think that Yug?"

Yugi nodded, "I know it!"

"Thanks pal! I knew I could count on you," Joey stood up then turned around again, "Oh and could you keep this between us? Not even the Pharaoh ok?"

"Ok your secret's safe with me Joey!" He assured with a nod. Joey nodded back and strolled off to the food area. Yugi sighed inwardly. They were going on this dangerous journey with a lot of stress as it was, and now he knows there's a pregnant woman along! How perfect!

Yugi resumed pretending to be looking out the window and sighed. This is proving to be the longest adventure they have faced and it hadn't even started yet!


	7. The Journey Begins

**I apologize, it seems I've been spelling Yugi and Grandpa's last name wrong *blushes* I've been spelling it Muto, and it's actually Mutou. I apologize once again. Thank you to who's reading this**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Atem hadn't been this frustrated in a long time. He knew he needed to tell Yugi how he felt, and Yugi was getting impatient about it. What he didn't know, was _how_ to tell him. Should he just say the three words? Should he say how deep his feelings are? Should he just say that he thought of Yugi more than a friend? He didn't know!

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed if everyone thought he was asleep. He needed time to be in his head. Of what dangers they would face, he didn't know. All he knew, was this is a serious matter. Ishinami hadn't contacted him since the time Yugi walked in, and it worried him. Had she figured out what to do? Does she know of the dangers they are now facing? Atem couldn't stand not knowing so much! He hated this blind feeling. With everything going on, he almost_ didn't_ want to tell Yugi about his feelings. That matter felt almost less importat than everything else. Or was that only because he was thinking of everything else as one problem?

All of this confusion made Atem's head hurt, and it was still sore from the recent explosion. Maybe he should really sleep.

"Are you awake?" Tea's soft voice crept into his awareness.

He thought briefly about remaining silent so he could try to rest, but that felt rude, "Yes Tea, I am awake," He opened his eyes and sat up, indicationg that she may sit.

Tea fumbled with her fingers with nervousness. Atem knew the feeling, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with a deep concern in her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a lot harder than last time?"

He allowed a small smile, "Because we don't know yet what we're facing."

She nodded, relaxing a little. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tea spoke again, "I know it's been a long time, and you both have probably changed since, but Yugi needs you, and this... drift you two have made in the time apart isn't going to help this."

"Atem was taken aback by the turn the conversation had taken, "Well we can't be as close as we were before Tea. The situation is different now."

She nodded but there was a slight annoyance in her eyes, "I know that Atem, but I meant you guys are acting like there's something going on between you two. This will be a problem when the real situation begins. I say you fix it now so you're not in danger later," To make a firm point, she stood up and gestured for him to sit next to Yugi, who was resting his head on his window, his eyes blank.

Atem shook his head, "I've been trying to think of a way to fix this, but I don't know how. You don't understand the situation Tea. It's not something you can just fix. In fact, nothing's even broken, which makes it more difficult."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "You guys have a bond no one in the world will ever understand. You've been in eachother's head for four years. I'd say that counts for something Atem," With that, she walked off to where Mai was sitting. Those two had been spending an odd amount of time together. Maybe they became best friends sometime in the years he had been away.

Atem sighed, Tea was right. They had shared a body for four years. You'd think there would be no one Atem would understand more, but that didn't seem to be the case. Yugi had grown up. He was a man now. Atem didn't even know if Yugi _wanted _him to come back...

The thought frightened Atem more than it should have. He decided he needed to know at least that. He moved to sit next to Yugi, not failing to notice Tea's nod in approval. He sat next to Yugi, who was surprised by the action.

"Hi Atem. Something wrong?"

Atem shook his head, "I just thought of something and wanted to ask you a question," He paused a moment, if he asks if Yugi missed him at all, and Yugi did, it would lead to another cold shoulder because he didn't trust him, so he decided to try another approach, "What was going through your head when you saw me?"

Yugi was obviously not expecting this question, "The day before my birthday?"

Atem nodded, his body heating from anxiety.

Yugi's eyes softened as he spoke, "I had felt incomplete without you Atem. It was like I was going through life as only half a person. When I saw you again, I felt whole in a way I never thought I would again. What led you to ask?"

Yugi's words sent a fluttering feeling in Atem's chest. They brought on a real smile and Atem felt like he actually could tell Yugi how he felt, "I just wanted to know if I wasn't the only one."

That seemed to be the right words to have said, because Yugi's smile literally mirrored Atem's. He could have kissed Yugi just then, and felt a pang in his chest because he couldn't. This brought on a determination in the Pharaoh that he didn't have before. He had to tell Yugi. He _had_ to know how Yugi felt. He couldn't do it now, not when he felt as if all eyes were on him. They weren't, and some part of him knew that, but he felt it was a private matter. He wanted the timing to be right... that is, if _time_ is even an option anymore.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

Ishinami flung the spellbook she had been reading across the room. Time was waning and she couldn't stop it! He had literally beat her head against a wall many times because of this. She had sent Senetii to take care of the Pharaoh, but she was merely an aprentice and therefore could do little in a time of battle. She had been trained in the human game with false beasts so she would be useful in a challenge, and she was smart, beautiful, and excellent in combat. However, the Pharaoh needed a spellcastor. She rubbed her temples, hoping her former master was having more success than her. She had found nothing that could give them more time! She needed to stop the invasions and rebellions somehow, but there was nothing she could do!

She sat back, trying to think. Her former master often hid the answer in his sentances. Maybe when he said she needed to give him more time, he didn't mean the rebellions. Maybe he meant to cast a spell that would help slow time.

She opened her eyes, _Time_!

All this time, she had made it more complicated than it actually was! She didn't need to cause something to give them more time, she needed to _literally_ give him more time! She searched through her books that were now scattered all over the stone floor until she found the right one, "I found you! I only hope I'm in time!"

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

"Awe, look at them," Yugi heard a small giggle as he started to wake, "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen! If only I had a camera!"

Yugi's first thought was the baby, then remembered they can't see it yet. He yawned and rubbed his head, then realized he was leaning on a warm, comfortable surface. He opened his eyes and realized what awas so cute. He had fallen asleep and his head made its way to the Pharaoh's chest.

Yugi sat up quickly, trying to hide his flaming blush. Mai and Tea laughed so hard they woke Atem up then laughed even harder.

Atem rubbed his eyes, "What did I miss?"

Yugi covered his face with one hand grumbling the word, "Nothing." Atem didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Ok everyone, we're here. Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare for landing," The captain said through the speakers. Yugi and Atem buckled in unision, which brought an amused smile to both. Yugi's mind wandered to the feeling of leaning on Atem's chest, then stopped when it brought on a blush. The landing was smooth, and easy. The view was beautiful, there was greenery everywhere! Not that Yugi hadn't seen that before, but it was still an amazing site! The plants were huge! Yugi could smell the ocean air and feel the warmth. A light breeze ruffled his dark hair. This place might not be so bad.

That is, if they weren't in potential danger of the unknown.

Senetii led them to the woods. They didn't follow a trail, but she seemed to know where she was going without difficulty. After about five hours of walking, Senetii stopped.

"We're here."

Everyone looked around and gave her the look that said, 'Where'?

Atem said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "It's right above us."

Yugi looked up and still saw nothing. Senetii nodded and let out a low whistle. A rope latter descended from one of the trees, but Yugi still wasn't sure from where. There wasn't really a way to build a hidden treehouse in these palm trees.

Mai and Tea climbed first, then the rest of the group. Yugi helped Senetii up and she allowed a soft smile that brought one out of him in return. This wasn't unnoticed by Atem either.

"Ok Senetti, you wanna tell us where we are and what's going on here?" Joey asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Senetii closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She began chanting an Egyptian spell that only Atem could understand. Everyone watched and waited. Her perfect eyebrows pushed together with concentration. When she opened her eyes, she smiled and looked past Atem and Tea, "Here we have it."

Everyone turned around to see a golden door in the middle of nowhere.

"Uhh, is thee a reason you had to fly us all the way to Bali to make a golden door appear?" Tristen asked. His arms were crossed with a guarded stance. He clearly didn't trust Senetii.

She stood next to the door, her voice patient, "I can only open this door in certain areas of the world at certain times. This is the gateway to the worl where free spirits rest," She looked straight at Atem, "I am going to walk through that door, and then it will disappear. I have slipped a map in your bag that will lead you to the place where it will show up next. You must go there before sunset tomorrow. The going will not be easy, and t is not a short journey, but there is no other way. I haven't enough time to explain everything, but I must speak with my master Ishinami. Hopefully she knows what to do."

Atem's eyes widened, "You're Ishinami's student?"

She nodded and opened the door. The light was so bright that everyone sheilded their eyes. In a few seconds, there wasn't a sign of her. Atem dug into his bag and retrieved an old scroll. He opened it up to reveal a map of Bali, and a golden square that showed their current position, "W need to be here," He pointed to a silver square fifty miles away, "We can make it."

Yugi glanced at Mai who didn't seem worried in the slightest. _Can we_?

They climbed down the latter and it disappeared. Yugi and Atem locked eyes and he felt something stir in his chest. He looked away and said, "We might as well start now, we don't have much time."

Everyone agreed and they began their journey.


	8. Doorways

**Because of the upcoming holiday, I won't be able to update for a few days, but I'll get back on it ASAP. In the meantime, please review :)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The long treck through the Indonesian forest wasn't easy, and a sort of tense feeling was creeping up on everyone. No one could pinpoint what it was, but they all felt it. Yugi, Tristen and Atem walked at the front while Joey, Tea and Mai walked behind them. Yugi felt a flash of concern for Mai. Should she be hiking through the jungle in her condition? He didn't ask of course, because he had promised to keep it between him and Joey. Although, by the looks of the attention Tea's been giving Mai lately, he was sure she knew as well. That meant only Atem and Tristen were left in the dark. For some reason, that unsettled Yugi. Tristen was as close to Joey as himself, and Atem was apart of their group as well. Shouldn't they know? Yugi put it out of his mind for the moment and thought of the more urgent matter. How will they reach their destination in time?

"Hey Yug. Can we stop a moment, I think Mai needs a break," Joey said suddenly. The hoplessness of the situation only got worse. They had to move slower than usual because of Mai's pregnancy.

"Oh I'm fine. We have to get moving," She protested, brushing past him.

Yugi stepped in front of her. Despite the fact that she was right, she was more important at the moment, "No, Joey's right. You need to rest Mai."

A hint of surprise touched her eyes then was replaced by defeat, "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Yugi nodded, _That's about all we can spare._

She sat down and Yugi could see the fatigue she had been hiding. It wasn't a good idea, bringing her. He wasn't thinking of her as a burdon on them, but more the other way around. She should be thinking of her child right now, not going off on a dangerous adventure.

Atem stood next to Yugi and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

Yugi almost said yes, but then remembered his promise to Joey. So he merely shrugged. Atem nodded and looked at the map. Yugi didn't even want to know how far they were from the mark. It would only cause more dread than he already felt. By the look on the Pharaoh's face, he knew he was right.

"At this rate, we'll never make it," He whispered from the corner of his mouth. Atem gave a small nod. This quiet communication almost made Yugi feel like old times. Almost.

Yugi almost wished they could be in eachother's minds again. Then he would know what's so important that Atem is having such difficulty telling him. On the other hand, Atem would know of his affection... that would be a problem.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his temples. _Why must everything be so complicated and frustrating?_

A warm hand on his back made Yugi look up. Atem was smiling at him with a warmth in his eyes that Yugi hadn't seen before. It sent electricity down his spine and he felt a warmth spread from his back throughout his body. He felt a flush and had to look away. This wasn't unnoticed by the Pharaoh, who was pleased, confused and hopeful from this reaction.

"Yugi-"

"Ok let's get goin' we don't have all day to rest! Let's hit the road," Joey said with fake enthusiasm. It wasn't obvious, he was clearly doing it for Mai's benefit. However Yugi had known him long enough to understand the difference. And by the softened expression on her face, Yugi knew that Mai did too.

Yugi offered a smile that was just as fake. He was actually almost annoyed. Everytime Atem finds the courage to begin talking to him, something interrups him, "Yea you're right. Let's go!"

They walked the whole day with little more than small talk. Atem didn't make any more attempts at bringing the subject up again, and Yugi had learned that trying to force it out of him only makes the wait longer.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. Let's set up camp," Tristen suggested. No one objected as they rolled out their sleeping bags. After their last journey, they all knew to be prepared for some unexpected camping.

Atem unrolled his next to Yugi, feeling a need to keep an eye on him. Of course, that wasn't the only reason. He wanted to be able to hear him breathing, to be next to him. However, it was a longing that would never be fulfilled. He kept a respectful distance between them, but they were closer together than anyone else except for Mai and Joey who shared one large sleeping bag.

A million thoughts were running through Yugi's mind. Their destination, the fact that he knew almost nothing about the danger that Senetii claimed they had to face, where Senetii was, and of course, the Pharaoh. Yugi felt suddenly daring and moved his sleeping bag closer to the Pharaoh, who didn't seem at all upset or even that surprised at the action. This seemed to be a good sign to Yugi. He faced Atem but didn't know what to say. He had a million questions, and wanted to say so much, but didn't know how! Atem couldn't possible have something that is harder to say than what Yugi felt.

"What's on your mind?" Atem asked quietly. His voice was like a soft breeze lazily rustling autumn leaves.

Yugi opened his mouth, but no words came to mind. He sighed and said, "Too much to explain."

Atem nodded, pondering something, "I have a... random curiosity. It will seem out of nowhere, but I promise it will make sense eventually."

Yugi's guard instantly went up, but he didn't know why. This was the Pharaoh here! He shouldn't be feeling this way, "Go ahead."

Atem took his sweet time thinking before he finally spoke, "Is the idea of two people of the same gender as a couple unheard of?"

The question sent a million curiosities through Yugi's mind at once. A slight glimmer of hope that he squashed immediately, "Actually, it's quite common. Why do you ask?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but it wasn't an easy task.

Atem hesitated and almost backed out, but he knew it was something that had to be done, "I wasn't sure if the idea would disgust any of you, so I kept it to myself," Yugi could almost feel his flush.

More hope than he's felt in a long time flooded Yugi, and some excitement with a million other feelings, "So you like men? Is that what you were supposed to tell me?" The idea that that would be so important was rediculous, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Atem chuckled, "I wish it were that simple. That is the start to finding the courage to tell you what is really important. at the moment I'm just glad you're not looking at me with horror. I had imagined you would after this news," He laughed softly without humor. The light of the dying coals casted soft, pusling shadows over his face.

Yugi grinned, "I'm insulted actually," His eyes shifted, "Although I can't be too upset because I feel the same way and I didn't tell you," His whole body heated up from his confession. It was far from what he was dying to tell Atem, but it was a start.

The urge to move closer to Yugi was so strong that Atem could barely contain himself. However, he knew that he should take his confession slowly. This was huge news for both of them, and it was a lot to digest as it was. They had been inside eachother's head for years, but now they felt like total strangers. This moment seemed to open a door for Atem, and hopefully it wasn't going to be the last. Even though they were close to eachother, and both had a lot on their minds, the two got plenty of sleep for the first time since Atem returned.


	9. The Village

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi bolted upright suddenly; unaware of what had woken him. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. However, he had an odd feeling that someone was out there. He stood slowly so he wouldn't wake Atem, and picked up a stick that he lit on fire with the burning coals. He looked around, but didn't wander off too far, knowing from experience that anything can happen if they separate. He circled the campsite three times with the same result. There was nothing there, and he didn't want to risk moving further out. He returned to the campsite, and was about to crawl back into his sleeping bag when he heard a rustling in the trees. He turned around just as a dart entered his arm, then the world faded from his consciousness.

Atem felt an odd sensation, as if something important had gone. He opened his eyes and looked around, noting the surroundings, before looking at Yugi's empty sleeping bag. Panic arose as a million possibilities of torture of death ran through his head before he calmed himself.

He might just have gone to the woods to relieve himself. _Calm down Atem!_

Something told him that that wasn't the case however, because he felt it. He couldn't explain it, but it felt as if Yugi was in trouble. Atem stood up and looked around to humor himself, using his hearing as well as his eyes. His panic heightened with each moment that he hadn't found Yugi, and he almost had an attack when he returned to the campsite to see that he was still missing.

Tea and Joey were awake and starting breakfast on the fire. Married life had changed Joey a lot, or maybe he had just grown a lot in the years. It would have saddened the Pharaoh, if he wasn't in a complete meltdown at the moment.

"Joey, Tea, have you seen Yugi?" He asked as calmly as possible.

They both shook their heads, clearly detecting his distress.

They looked at each other and Tea said, "We thought he was with you."

Atem's pulse hitched another notch and he did a quick three sixty, "We need to find him!"

The others nodded and Tea went to wake Tristen so he could stay with Mai. Joey wanted to, but Tristen wasn't exactly a morning person and wouldn't be alert enough to go on a wild goose chase. Even after he knew what the situation was. They searched for an hour and a half before they sat down to form a better plan.

"Ok, we all know Yugi wouldn't just wander off, and we've been searching for too long for the hope of him just showing up, so something has to have happened to him," Tea clarified. Images of Yugi lying in a viper pit flashed through Atem's mind and he felt a shudder run down his spine.

Joey nodded in agreement, "We don't exactly have a lot of time here, so what do we do?"

That was where everyone was clueless. The situation was almost impossible as it was, and they had wasted an hour and a half of their precious time. Now they needed to find one of the key people in their group with no idea of where to start.

A sudden call for help came from the direction of their campsite and the three bolted. When they broke into the small clearing, they saw the problem. Tristen and Mai were surrounded by a handful of tribal warriors, and none of them appeared friendly.

Atem held his hands up, "We mean no harm. We are simply passing through."

The warrior who appeared to be the leader snorted, "We have heard that before! We are not simple minded savages that you white men think."

Atem bit his lip, trying to think of a way out of this. He was an expert duelist, but these people didn't appear the Duel Monsters type.

"We will take you to our leader, who will judge you," The finality I his voice frightened Atem. He hoped they were judged by their intentions.

Joey whispered to the group, "Maybe these yahoos took Yugi," There was a silent agreement between the rest of them. They were herded through the trees, given three minutes to gather their belongings.

After they began walking, Atem spoke, "I don't like this situation at all. What if they don't have Yugi?"

No one said anything in response, but their expressions said it all. If these men didn't have Yugi, then their situation is about to get a whole lot worse. It was already impossible as it was.

After another two hours of walking, they arrived in a small village. Two women took Tea and Mai, claiming to have the intention of taking care of them. Joey was jumpy the rest of the walk after that. They were stopped in front of a large statue that brought a gasp from Atem. It was Obelisk the Tormentor!

No one else seemed to notice, and Atem didn't say anything for once. A middle-aged woman with long, black hair, dark skin and wise but gentle eyes appeared. She raised her hands and offered a warm smile, "Please do not feel frightened. We have waited for you for a long time Pharaoh Atem."

Atem's eyes widened, "You know my name!"

She nodded once and gestured to the statue.

Joey gaped, "Hey, that's Obelisk!"

The woman chuckled, "Very perceptive. We have warshipped the Egyptian God Obelisk for centuries. We have heard a prophecy that a young Pharaoh would pass by us, and that we must aid him. That would be you."

"Uh thanks, but you really aren't helping us," Tristen said hesitantly, "We need to get to this place before sunset today, and it's not exactly turn right at the next tree."

She nodded again, "We will get you there in plenty of time. And fear not, your friend is safe."

Atem's whole body tensed, "You have Yugi? Where is he?"

Her eyes hardened, "Your friend is suffering from a battle within himslef. Most of which, is about you Pharaoh," Atem looked down as if in shame, but said nothing, "He is resting with many people to attend him. I sense he feels conflicted and lost. He needs answers Pharaoh. Answeres only you have."

"Uhh Atem, what's this lady talking about?" Joey asked from behind him.

"It's private between Yugi and I," He said quickly, then returned his attention to the woman, "Can I see him?"

She shook her head, "We are in the process of calming his mind. Give us another hour, then you may see him. However, I advise you not to tell him everything quite yet. He isn't ready even if he thinks he is. Give him hints for another day."

Atem sighed with frustration. First, this woman was scolding him for _not_ telling Yugi, now she was telling him to only hint. Why can't there just be a simple solution? He nodded and they were taken to a small hut where Tea and Mai were. The two girls were spoiled and enjoying every moment of it. Joey didn't mind seeing his wife happy, but Atem couldn't even force himself to appear to be having fun with them. He wanted to be with Yugi, and he had another hour to wait. Another thing on his mind was the mystery ahead. He had no idea what the strange energies were that Kaiba was talking about. He felt in the dark about the whole situation. It was as if he was timed to complete a very difficult task, and he had no idea where the clock was.

Now that everyone knew of Joey and Mai's secret, everyone was joining in on naming the baby. Tea came up with the best girl names, and Joey and Tristen passed boy named around.

Joey sat up suddenly with excitement, "You know what? I think I wanna give this kid an Egyptian name!" He looked directly at Mai, who nodded then at Atem, "Wanna help out?"

Atem wasn't sure if Joey was just trying to include him, or if he really wanted to give their child an Egyptian name, but he thought anyway, "Well, for a girl, it could be Ansun."

Mai brightened, "That's perfect! What about a boy?" She looked at Joey, "If it's a boy I want to name him after a great pharaoh. I don't care if it's named after him."

Atem smiled slightly and said, "What about my father? His name is a mouthful, but he was a great king. His name was Aknamkanon."

Joye's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Wow, that _if_ a mouthful."

Atem thought another moment and a sort of joke sprung to mind, "Or you could name him after my cousin, his name is easier to handle."

"You had a cousin? What's his name?" Mai asked eagerly. The group hadn't officially met Seto, and only Yugi noticed that he resembled Kaiba.

"His name was Seto, and he was a great ruler. I, myself placed him in charge."

The whole room froze and Atem had to bite the inside of his lower lip to control his mirth. Joey shook his head.

"I'm not giving my kid the same name as Kaiba. Did your cousin seriously have the same name?"

Atem nodded, "And appearence. As well as the same soul. Seto Kaiba is a reincarnation of my cousin."

This brought on a whole new conversation that took the rest of the hour. When Atem was summoned, he hesitated. Tea noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Listen, whatever is going on between you and Yugi, I know you can fix it."

Atem closed his eyes, "You have more faith in me than I do myself Tea, as always."

She smiled and shoved him out, "And, as always, I'm right too. So go!"

Atem was led to a hut the same size as the one he had just exited on the other side of the village. Four women walked out of the hut, one carrying a pitcher of water, one a cloth, and the other two nothing. The hut was dark and gloomy, yet the energy was the opposite. They must have performed sacred rituals to give off such a feeling. Yugi was sitting up on a small mat. His shirt had been removed, and his whole body had been painted with ash ans mud. Atem wasn't wrong about the ritual after all.

Yugi looked up and his eyes sparkled, "Atem, you made it."

Atem nodded and allowed a smile. He kneeled in front of Yugi and ruffled his hair, "You didn't think you would be rid of me that easily did you?"

Yugi shook his head, just glad to see Atem. They embraced for a short time, leaving Atem with ash and mud dust all over his shirt, then spoke about the village. Atem remembered what the woman said about hints, so he took Yugi's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Yugi was surprised, but didn't unwelcome the action, which seemed like a good sign to Atem.

A half hour later, the group was packed up and ready to head back into the forest with some kind village guides to help make up for lost time. They were all saying their goodbyes when the ground moved with a sudden jerk. Everyone lost their footing and the whole village went into a panic.

"What's going on?" Joey demanded, helping Mai to her feet. The ground was still shaking like a violent earthquake. The woman appeared desperate, and ordered the guides to lead them out right away.

"No! We can't leave you like this!" Tea insistes, holding her chin high.

The woman shook her head, "You must child! You would only make it worse if you did not complete your mission! Please, _go_!"

They were herded back into the forest, and after about a mile, the shaking had ceased. Everyone was worried about the village, but a young guide assured them that they were in more danger where they were now. That didn't comfort them much, but at least it quieted Tea.

"Now back to that magic door!" Joey announced marching alongside his wife. It was amusing, but no one felt like laughing. They only continued on, hoping to make it to the door in time.

**My life has taken a busy turn, but I'll try to update as often as I can :) If I decide to start a new story, somone message or review telling me I'm not allowed to continue until this one is finished or it may never happen.**

**Thank you to all who are reading this and please please PLEASE review.**


	10. Impatience and Fears

**Well, this story won... it had one review :/ I'm not very loved here, but a promise is a promise.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"We're almost there! Man, how do you guys travel through this stuff so fast?" Tristen asked with awe. He has looking at the map and pointed to their current location, "And we even took plenty of breaks too!" They had rested more than normal due to Joey insisting Mai needed it.

One of the men nodded, "We have lived here for many years. Our fathers passed down their knowledge to us and we will pass down ours to our sons. The forest isn't as complicated as it appears when you know where to go."

"Yea I'll say," Tristen agreed. They broke through some trees and came into a clearing that was even smaller than their past campsite. The men nodded, bid the group farewell and wished them luck on their journey before leaving. The group settled down for a two hour wait. It was odd, the sudden calmness. Just a few hours ago they were running from the unknown with tense men ushering them into the forest. Now they were sitting around trying to act like nothing was going on. No one, even Joey said anything for the next two hours, but when the atmosphere changed, everyone was suddenly alert.

"I feel something!" Tea said looking around, "It's a vibration or something!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The air itself seemed to be vibrating. It somehow didn't feel right, as if there was something wrong with the area.

The golden door appeared suddenly, if anyone had blinked they wouldn't noticed it had appeared. Senetii jumped out, a fierce determination in her eyes, "Anyone who is coming along, get in here now! Anyone else, take this," She held out a handful of tracking devices, "And you will be taken home. Decide quickly!"

Joey fought with Mai, but eventually convinced her to stay. Everyone else ran for the door. Senetii turned the tracking device on and tossed it to the irritated blonde before following them into the golden door. It closed and there was sudden darkness. Yugi couldn't see a thing! It was the kind of darkness one could almost hear.

"Ok, where are the lights in this place?" Joey asked, moving around without failing to bump into everyone.

"We are between the two worlds. Give it a moment, and we will be on the balcony of the palace in the section that Pharaoh Atem rules," Senetii explained. A few seconds later, Yugi saw what appeared to be stars, only there were many colors and all of them were perfect circles. The sky looked a lot like the polar lights, and the land looked just like Ancient Egypt. It was amazing! Everyone except Senetii and Atem gawked for at least a full minute until Senetii had lost her patience.

"Alright let's go!" He had Egyptian make up and clothes that dramatically changed her appearence. Her hair hung down and moved in ripples while she walked. The palace was huge! Joey and Tristen got lost a few times before they reached the room Ishinami was. She stood with a tension that made Yugi's neck hurt. The whole room was filled with an uncomfortable feeling. Yugi looked to Atem to explain, but he appeared just as lost as Yugi was.

"Welcome back Pharaoh," Ishinami began, "There is much to discuss. We have sent messages to the Pharaohs of the other parts of this realm, such as Seto and your father. We will all need to unite for the coming storm."

Atem nodded, confusion and fear in his amethyst eyes.

Ishinami pointed to a huge wall sized map of what Yugi guessed as the realm they were in now. It was seperatted into three colors; purple, blue and grey.

"For those of you new here, this is the land Pharaoh Atem rules currently," Senetti pointed to the purple area, "This is where Paraoh Seto rules," That was the blue area, "And the grey is Pharaoh Akunumkanon's rule. And this, "She pointed to a red area in the corner that Yugi missed before, "Is where all of the evil spirits that have somehow become free dwell. They wish to come out and take over the land. It is worse than we had originally feared. They have taken their time and waited patiently for numbers. Now they have the power to overtake all of the great pharaohs," She looked directly at Yugi," You have the power to prevent this young man."

Yugi raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, "Me? How am I supposed to stop this?"

Senetii grabbed Yugi's left forearm firmly. A soft, yellow glow eminating from between her fingers. When she let go, the glow spread and shaped into a diadhank. Yugi remembered them from his journey to the Pharaoh's lost memories. A corner of his mouth lowered and he raised an eyebrow, looking up an Senetii, "I don't know how to use these..."

Ishinami led him to a seperate room full of stone tablets. Each of them had a monster engraved into them, "These are Pharaoh Atem's monsters. Whoever shares the Pharaoh's heart, shares his monsters as well."

Yugi stopped dead, "You mean-"

She nodded, unphased by his expression, "You must know by now."

Yugi shook his head quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, "He was supposed to-" Her eyes hardened, "I must speak with him now. Excuse me," She turned on her heel and trudged off to Atem, leaving a very confused Yugi behind.

Atem was looking at the map, going over plans with Senetii. Joey and Tristen were observing the artifacts and spell equipment while Tea was looking through the books she couldn't read.

Ishinami tapped Atem's shoulder with a very annoyed expression, "I must speak with you immediately."

Atem nodded, and followed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it must be urgent.

She led him to an empty room and spun around, hands on her hips, "Why doesn't the young Yugi know of your affection?" Her face was a sneer of disapproval.

Atem sighed, finally understanding, "I couldn't. Things happened. I couldn't say it, I started to, but I couldn't finish."

Ishinami moved closer, her face was inches from his, "You have no time left Pharaoh! He needs to know! Only the one who shares the Pharaoh's heart may use his monsters! If he doesn't know, we are all doomed!"

Atem's temper arose inside him. He rarely let it out and had a seemingly endless amount of patience. However, at the moment he had lost it, "And if he doesn't feel the same way? What will happen then?" He didn't even wait for the answer before running off. He sped down the halls and out of the palace. He headed for the stables and mounted his horse without hesitation, "I need some time to think. Would you be willing to take me somewhere private?"

The horse whinnied in response before galloping off. The only person who saw that he had gone, was Senetii.


	11. Where is Atem?

**I am soooo sorry. I swear I haven't abandoned this story or my others. I promise I'll finish all of them. It all does depend on reviews to keep me motivated though **

Yugi leaned against a stone wall when Ishinami returned. He didn't fail to notice that Atem wasn't with her. He raised an eyebrow and she flashed a fake smile.

"You needn't worry about the pharaoh."

"Is that so?" Senetii interrupted with a huff, "He just took off into the night. I don't know where he was heading but it was in the direction of Seto's rule. I doubt he's going that far but I don't know him that well either."

Ishinami's jaw set in bitter annoyance, "How can Pharaoh Atem be so irresponsible?" She rubbed her temples and sighed, "Let him be. He knows this land better than anyone else here. To go looking for him would be foolish and pointless."

Yugi glared at her, "What did you say to him?" He silently dared her to lie to him.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "What he needed to hear."

'I highly doubt that,' Yugi thought with anger. She had said something to upset him and he took off. It wasn't necessarily like him to do so either so it must have been something bad. Yugi's fists balled up at the possibilities.

Tea noticed and softly grasped Yugi's hand, "He'll be fine Yugi, Atem can take care of himself."

Yugi turned around and sighed, "I know. But that's not the point," He turned back to look at her concerned face, "The point is, he shouldn't have to."

"Well it's his own selfishness acts. If he doesn't return within the night, there will be hell to pay," Ishinami promised, turning on her heel. Yugi resisted the urge to glare daggers at her, but barely.

"Well if you're all important again you should get some sleep Yugi," Tristen said, placing a hand on his back, "When Atem returns, I'll wake you up first thing. Promise."

Yugi smiled at his friend and nodded. He couldn't possibly sleep now, but there wasn't really much else to do at the moment. Looking for Atem would only get him lost and cause even more problems. Senetii led him to a grand room that seemed fit for royalty which, of course, was the point. She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder with a concerned smile, "I don't agree with the way Ishinami is going about it, but I know her heart is in the right place. She doesn't quite understand how hard this all is for the Pharaoh but she is doing all she can for him."

Yugi nodded with a smile, "Thank you Senetii. I hope that we don't perminently part ways after all of this."

She looked surprised but happy, "That would be nice."

She left him in the huge room. Yugi tried to pull the diadhank off, but it was all but welded to his arm. He sighed and gave up, just lying on the semi-comfortable bed. He frowned in worry. What had Ishinami said that upset Atem so much he felt the need to get away? How could it have been said with her intentions in the right place? None of this made sense and it hurt Yugi's head. He closed his eyes, hoping for some sleep to come.

He opened his eyes when he heard a sound outside the room. He hadn't realized he had actually fallen asleep until now. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stood to investigate the noise. He stopped outside the large opening and his eyes widened. The corridor was lit by candlelight, but he still couldn't possibly mistake that shape.

"Pharaoh! You're ok!" He rushed to Atem's side, who looked exhausted.

Atem smiled then rubbed his arm guiltily, "I apologize for the worry I caused you. I just needed some time to think," There was an unmistakable pain in his eyes that concerned Yugi greatly. He took Atem's hand and squeezed it, "I understand. You should rest, we have a lot to do with not much time and you look beat."

Atem moved his other hand towards Yugi's face, but dropped it with a defeated expression, "You're right."

"Goodnight Atem," Yugi said turning the other way.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around with a questioning look. Atem looked torn then sighed, "Goodnight."

'Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's what you wanted to say," Yugi thought, but he didn't want to be like Ishinami and try to force it out of him. He only smiled and nodded before heading into the room.

**I know it's not that long, but I'm still unsure of where to go with this story :/ suggestions anyone? **


	12. Finally!

**Thank you safyre. I will try to add your requests the best I can and I apologize for the lack of updates, I just have no idea what to do with this story :/ I figured I would throw this in here in hopes of my inspiration returning to me.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi was in a very dark room, the kind where one can feel and hear the silence. He felt a chill run down his spine, not from cold, but from the sense that he was being watched. He spun around a few times, trying to locate the source of his uneasiness. He shivered again, this time more violently. This wouldn't be so troubling, if Yugi hadn't had so many bad experiences with nightmares. They always have some odd way of becoming reality.

A soft whisper echoed throughout the darkness and Yugi strained his ears to hear more. It was too faint though. He heard a soft chuckle but couldn't pinpoint where it had come from. It seemed to be radiating from the room itself.

"You cannot win. This time, you will fall!" A deep voice vowed. Yugi shuddered, knowing that this was no ordinary nightmare, but a vision, which wasn't at all comforting.

"Who are you?" He dared call out.

There was another chuckle and a swirl of light appeared, forming a window. Yugi moved closer with caution in his step. When he was close enough, he gasped. Atem was in chains, his clothing tattered and his eyes defeated. Yugi's heart broke and he looked away.

"This is what your future will look like. Do not try to escape it! You cannot fight this time! This time, we will _triumph!_"

Yugi's jaw set in determination and anger, "You're wrong!"

There was more chuckling and light disappeared. Yugi sat upright, breathing heavily. There was perspiration on his face and his hair was damp. He fell back, his breath returning to normal. _I won't let that happen! I've beaten these nightmares before and I can do it again!_ Yugi promised himself. However, something about the energy in the dark room unsettled him. He knew this wouldn't be an easy fight, then again were any of them?

Yugi gave up on sleep and walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He stretched as he thought about what to do while he thought of where to go. This place is huge and he doesn't really know his way around.

"You're up early."

Yugi jumped and turned to see Atem standing in his doorway. Yugi smiled, feeling warmth inside him but ignored it. Atem offered a small smile that Yugi could barely see in the dim firelight. He rested his left hand on his right shoulder and held his left elbow with his right hand, looking away awkwardly. Yugi sighed and walked towards the Pharaoh, placing a hand on his back.

"What's the matter Atem?"

Atem closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "You'd think I would know exactly how to say this to you, having shared a body with you for so long, but I just… can't."

Yugi's concern grew. His hand that rested on the Pharaoh's back was now subconsciously rubbing circles in comfort, "You can tell me anything Atem. Don't worry about what I might think. Our minds may have been linked, but I can still surprise you."

Atem smiled softly at Yugi, "That you can," He stared at the opposite wall for what felt like ten minutes, "There is something that is going to happen that will change our worlds forever. Whether the outcome will be good or bad, depends on me," His amethyst eyes were distressed and exhausted, "I must battle side by side with another, both using my monsters to defeat the oncoming threat that is upon us."

Yugi saw the obstacle there, "But no one can use your monsters unless you're in love with them."

Atem nodded, still looking away. He sighed and looked back at Yugi, his eyes full of worry and hesitation, "That means only you can use them."

At first, Yugi didn't understand what he meant, but when he did understand, it crashed on him like a tsunami. His chest tightened and his stomach was all knots. His pulse raced a million miles an hour.

Atem fidgeted, "Say something Yugi," It was a begging whisper.

Yugi had a better idea. He had been waiting so long to hear these words!


	13. The Battle Begins

**To Safyre:**

**Good news (for you) my writing mode has been switched back on due to events, therfor, this story is no longer on hold.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Atem's eyes dimmed with sorrow and defeat. He turned away to hide it from Yugi who only stood there looking at him like he was a criminal of sorts. It hurt more than Yugi would ever know. His chest constricted and a lump arose in his throat. The hand that Yugi had placed on his back had frozen then pulled back, leaving an empty spot that felt cold and lifeless.

"Atem."

Atem reluctantly turned to face Yugi, a great weight settled over him. Yugi's face was turned away from the light, so Atem couldn't see his expression. However, he knew it wasn't good. Yugi moved closer slowly, raising his hand to Atem's face. This puzzled Atem.

When Yugi spoke, his words were a whisper, but Atem heard them as clearly as if Yugi had shouted them. His chest tightened and his pulse raced. Yugi leaned in so that his eyes were the only thing Atem could see. He nearly shuddered under the weight of the gaze, "I need to hear you say it Atem."

Atem couldn't even think to comprehed what Yugi was asking for a moment. Even after he realized Yugi had said something it took him a minute to comprehend what it was that he said. When he did realize it, he felt suddenly very nervous and couldn't speak. Why is it hard to say now? He thought with frustration. He tried to muster up the courage, almost finding his nerve when they were interrupted.

"Pharaoh Atem! Come quickly!"

Yugi and Atem turned their heads quickly with alarm and annoyance. Senetii's eyes proved that this was no positive matter.

"What is it Senetii?" Yugi asked as they followed her, half running, half walking down the steps.

"The dark spirits have surrounded the palace. We sent word to the other pharaohs but they have not arrived yet. We are greatly outnumbered!" She said quickly.

A deep sense of dread tightened the pit of Atem's stomach. He passed a window and his eyes widened in disbelief. There were _hundreds_ of them! They all stood with determination in their cold eyes. It was a frightening sight.

"Pharaoh they are attacking! Quick! Use your monsters!" Ishinami shouted. She then sat down and began chanting. Atem nodded and held his left arm high, his own determination brightening.

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Slifer appeared before him, everything about his form menacing. A couple hundred stood back, but the rest were determined. They held their swords high, pure fury in their eyes. Atem wouldn't be able to fight them all. A handful of the enemies rushed the dragon, but it was in vain. Slifer stood in front of the Pharaoh and brushed them away with his head as if they were pesky flies. Atem drew his own sward in case anyone somehow passed the mighty dragon. He sensed running behind him and turned around.

"Yugi no!"

Yugi was running towards him, his diadhank gleaming in the torchlight. He was nearing him, ignoring the Pharaoh's cammands.

"Yugi, go back! You can't help me!" He tried to focus on the men who were wrestling the dragon, but his main concern was Yugi.

Yugi ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Atem couldn't possible take all of those enemies at once. Not on his own.

The brutal men were gaining the upper hand on Slifer, swords at the ready. Yugi suddenly stopped with horror. If they defeat Slifer...

"_Ahhhhhhh_!" Atem howled and doubled over, the dragon's form exploding in light. The soldiers took no time to think. They rushed for the Pharaoh with malice and anger. Atem couldn't even move let alone run. Yugi held his left arm high, waiting for the diadhank to open up, but it didn't!

Frustrated, Yugi rushed to Atem's side, finally reaching him. He sat Atem up, suppotring him so he wouldn't fall. The Pharaoh groaned in pain and weakly looked up at Yugi.

"You must go... before they get you too," His voice was a whisper that cut through Yugi's heart.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not leaving you Atem! I need to fight them but I don't know how to work this thing," He growled, holding up the diadhank.

Atem's eyes dimmed and he tried to stand up, despite protests from Yugi.

He panted from the effort when he was finally on his feet and held his arm high, "I summon Mahad, the Dark Magician!"

Mahad appeard and nodded towards Atem, "I will buy you time Pharaoh, but you cannot do this alone," With that, he turned to the army that was too close for comfort.

Atem turned to Yugi with determination, "You can't use it that's why. Now please go back!"

Yugi's heart fell and he felt as if the Pharaoh had ripped it from his chest, "What? I thought-" His throat tightened, closing off his speech. He shook his head as pained and angry tears pricked the back of his eyes.

Atem cupped the side of Yugi's face gently, "Me loving you isn't enough Yugi. You have my heart but I..." Atem turned and cringed as Mahad took a swipe from a sword, "Please go back! It isn't safe here!"

Yugi didn't understand! He clenched his fists and ran to the Pharaoh's side. Atem was about to protest again, this time with impatience and anger, but Yugi cut him off, "I can't leave you Atem! Whether or not I can use this doesn't matter to me," he said with a determined glare, "I am going to fight side by side with you. You are my fried and my ally. You can't tell me you love me then get yourself killed!" He picked up a sward that one of the fallen enemies had dropped, "Not before I tell you that I love you!"

Atem's eyes widened and held more emotion than Yugi had ever seen in them. He fell to his knees, still weak from the great attack not long ago. Mahad was losing his battle, so something had to be done soon. Yugi rushed to Atem's side and wrapped his arms around him. Atem whispered something so low Yugi missed it.

"What?"

Atem grasped Yugi's forarm and looked at glanced pointedly at the diadhank. Yugi was confused a moment, but realization dawned on him. He nodded and stood, holding his arm up high, "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

This was the perfect timing, because Mahad was done. He apologized to Atem just as he, too burst into light. Atem slowly and weakly forced himself to his knees and summoned another monster. With two at a time, and the enemy faltering, their own army could attack. It was a long, hard and bloody battle, but eventually, the Pharaoh's men won. There were victory cheers and cries of joy surrounding the two duelists. Yugi was worn out emotionally and knew Atem was going to collapse any second. He slid his arm under Atem's, wrapping it securely around his ribs to support him. They walked slowly back to the palace where Tea, Joey, Tristen, Senetii and Ishinami were waiting. Ishinami helped Yugi take Atem to his bed chamber as the exhausted Pharaoh closed his eyes for sleep.

"I must tell you something," Ishinami said coldly as they exited the room. Yugi followed her until they were out of ear shot to anyone. Ishinami folded her arms and sighed in defeat, "This was a decoy."

Yugi's heart dopped and his adrenaline kicked in, "What?"

She nodded, her eyes heavy with dispair, "The army that was sent to us was also sent to the other sections, which is why the other pharaohs never came to our aid. It was a distraction from the real threat, which has already begun to open up to your world."

Yugi's breath left his lungs instantly, "My world? How?"

Ishinami looked past Yugi, her eyes glazing over, "I'm not sure, but we need to stop it before the problem reaches your world. We cannot hope for peace if our worlds collide. You and Pharaoh Atem must work together to stop this," She focused on Yugi with a stern glare, "As soon as he regains his strength, you will both face this together," Without even waiting for his response, Ishinami turned and left, leaving Yugi to groan and wallow. Why can't the world just reamain peaceful?


	14. A Sickly Pharaoh

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi sat beside the sleeping Atem, his mind in a million different places. He wasn't sure which worried him more, Atem or the situation. The pharaoh had gone over his limits this time, and it was a decoy. Yugi may be able to aid him now, but how much wore will the real threat be? So many questions. So few answers.

"Yugi?" Atem said softly, barely opening his eyes. Yugi held his hand gently.

"I'm here. you're alright," _For now._

Atem smiled softly, "As long as you're here, I am," He brought Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Yugi couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten in knots. It sent a jolt of electricity through him. It was amazing.

Atem fell asleep again, but Yugi still didn't move from that spot. He held Atem's hand and occasionally brushed his blonde bangs back. Atem felt warm, which worried Yugi. He asked a nearby servant for a cold, wet cloth to place on his forehead, but it only heated the cloth up. Yugi frowned, thinking he should get Senetti, Ishinami or Tea. They might know a little more about this situation than Yugi. He reluctantly set Atem's hand on his chest and left the room for someone. He spotted Tea talking with Tristen. They both smiled when they saw him and Tristen slapped his back.

"There's one of the heros. Where's the other?"

Yugi smiled at his friend, "He's sleeping. I was actually wondering if you could have a look at him Tea, he feels like he has a fever."

A look of concern washed over Tea's face and she nodded, following Yugi to Atem's room. Atem hadn't changed at all, but he looked a little paler. Tea felt his forehead and frowned, "You're right. I think that battle really took it out of him," She looked at Yugi and said, "I think the best thing for him is rest. Both of you. Ishinami, Tristen, Joey and I are planning out the next battle. You don't need to worry about anything let us take care of it. Because, to be honest, you aren't looking so great either."

She smiled and sat beside Atem, "We'll take shifts watching him. I'm sure he'll be fine, but you can't be too careful. You go and get some rest," She shot him a smile before turning her attention to the sleeping pharaoh. Yugi didn't want to leave him, but she was right. The fight had taken it's toll on him as well, and he needed the rest. First, he wanted to talk to everyone else. He needed to see what the plan was.

"Oh hey Yuge!" Joey said when Yugi arrived, "We've got all of this handled you go hit the hay!"

Yugi chuckled. He must really look bad, "In a minute. I wanted to talk to you guys about our plan."

"Ab-so-lutely. As soon as we have it!" Joey said with enthusiasm. Yugi raised an eyebrow, they had nothing?

"Well, I'll talk to Senetti real quick then I'll head off I promise," He said turning away. Senetti was in the next room reading scrolls. Yugi crossed his arms and sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Senetti rubbed her temples, "I don't know. This is huge and we'll need more time to put together a really good plan. Ishinami is coordinating with the other parts of the land, but it'll be a while before we have a good plan."

Yugi nodded, finally feeling the weight of the responsibility settling on him. It was an all to familiar feeling that he didn't really miss.

Senetti shot him a smile, "We'll get there. You can help tomorrow. You look tired."

Yugi chuckled, "That's the third time in five minutes I've heard that. I better go then," After sending her one last smile, Yugi set off.

**I know, really short and nothing happened, but I would like some time and suggestions. A LOT has been going on but I am still working on this story. Please review and tell me your suggestions, predictions or requests. I'm open to anything.**


End file.
